


run away to the stars with me

by wolfscrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Setting, Sterek Week 2019, Sterek Week Scene Stealer, stiles and derek as jim and bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfscrow/pseuds/wolfscrow
Summary: A beaten up shuttle jumper and two unlikely acquaintances.





	run away to the stars with me

Derek regrets getting on the jumper, but that’s not unusual. He regrets a lot of things in his life. 

The jumper is dingy and full of grit and dirt, its packed to the brim with shiny eyed youngsters in bright red uniforms. Derek vacates to the small bathroom and pretends he isn’t hiding in the most secure part of the ship. 

His aviophobia is screwing him over just by being on the ship with the thought of flying practically making him want to abandon this stupid attempt at getting his life together. 

It’s only the fact that Laura wanted this for him, wanted him to move on and have something more than a two-bit pack and a burnt shell of a house, that makes him stay and suffer through it. 

At least until the flight attendant shoves him out of the bathroom and into a seat. 

Stiles doesn’t know why he took up Chris Argent on his offer, but he likes to think it’s the thoughts of the mother he never met but misses dearly and the father who ran away into the stars that makes him accept. 

Right now, he regrets it very much, as he’s loading onto a jumper full of the very cadet’s he beat the shit out of just the night before. The smarmy, pretty one gives him the stink eye from his seat further down the row. Stiles promptly winks at Whittemore. 

A small kerfuffle brings his attention to the front, where a lieutenant acting as flight attendant pulls an older and worn-down man from the bathroom. 

Amber brown eyes light up in interest at the break in monotony as the older fellow is shoved into the seat next to him. 

“I may throw up on you” 

The voice is gruff and deep, but it’s still lighter than Stiles was expecting. He slurs the phrase a little, evidence of not being too sober, but he doesn’t smell too much of alcohol so Stiles thinks he isn’t too drunk yet. 

“I think these things are pretty safe.” 

It’s a halting stop, like the kid wanted to say more but stopped himself out of habit. He sounds young, but the look in his eyes suggests he’s either older than he appears or seen more then he should. 

Derek simply glares at him, causing the kid to squirm in his seat. 

And then the kid starts talking. And. Doesn’t. Stop. 

“I mean sure, one crack in the hull and out blood boils in thirteen seconds- or a solar flare could pop up and cook us in our seats. Oh! And-” 

The kid just keeps talking, and he actually sounds excited as he goes. Like the thoughts of space, disease and danger, and certain death is the best thing that’s ever gonna happen to him. 

He’s scaring the shit out of Derek. 

“-space debris is also a common cause of shuttle crash this close to atmo.” 

“Why the fuck do you know all that?” 

Mr. Eyebrows sounds so incredulous, and his eyebrows raised in either surprise or horror, he makes quite the funny picture. Stiles can’t help but giggle at him. 

Mr. Eyebrows looks offended at this, but Stiles is too busy giggling like a child to really try and appease him. 

Rather than answer, because it’s honestly a fucked-up answer and he wants Mr. Eyebrows to like him, he introduces himself instead. 

“I’m Stiles!” 

He puts his hand out to shake, but Mr. Eyebrows just continues to stare at him until Stiles puts the hand down. 

“What the hell is a stiles?” 

“I am!” 

Mr. Eyebrows sighs but doesn’t respond. 

“So- if you’re aviophobic why are you even here? Because I hate to break it to you but Starfleet operates in space.” 

Derek doesn’t expect the question, but the alcohol in his system he doesn’t think not answer. 

“My pack died. Everything here reminds me of them and my sister wanted me to do something better than missing them and not moving on. She’s all I got left so I listened.” 

He hadn’t meant to let his status as a werewolf slip, but it’s too late now. Stiles seems more focused on the ‘all I care about is dead’ bit to really pay attention. 

There’s a look in the kid's eyes, one that reminds him of his own when he thinks of his lost pack members, and there’s that soggy rain smell that comes with sadness. 

Finally, Stiles shakes himself out of his funk and puts on a blinding smile, and for a second the light hits him just so where his brown eyes light up like gold and his dotted skin is almost translucent where it isn’t mottled purple by bruises. Just for a second this kid is absolutely beautiful. 

“Well, sourwolf, you chose a pretty great place to run away.” 

Derek doesn’t deny that he’s running. No matter what Laura wants for him or what he told her. He’s running from his grief and his guilt, and somehow this kid has seen right through him. 

He thinks for a moment, then decides that there’s worse people to know, worse people to stick with, and so he gives a small smirk because he doesn’t really remember how to smile right. 

“Don’t call me that, my names Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr [@nogitsuki](https://nogitsuki.tumblr.com)


End file.
